


Tease

by runesandfaes



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: A Conjuring of Light, A Darker Shade of Magic - Freeform, A Gathering of Shadows, F/M, Shades of Magic, antari, kell x lila, kila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runesandfaes/pseuds/runesandfaes
Summary: Disclaimer: I wrote this when  was only halfway through the first book and couldn’t get the Kell clone strip scene out of my head and it just kind of led to this scenario and….yeah. I wrote this on a whim at 5 AM, so I’m sorry if it isn’t great and they’re a little out of character. Enjooooy.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this when was only halfway through the first book and couldn’t get the Kell clone strip scene out of my head and it just kind of led to this scenario and….yeah. I wrote this on a whim at 5 AM, so I’m sorry if it isn’t great and they’re a little out of character. Enjooooy.

The pent up sexual frustration was doing Lila Bard no good. Damn these hormones. Due to the last few weeks of travel, she’d barely gotten any alone time with Kell and now that she was finally back home, she went and got her ankle sprained tripping on a depression on the pavement, too distracted by her thoughts to notice. They entered their suite in the palace, she in Kell’s arms and he was just about to set her down on the bed when she asked him to carry her to the bathroom-she wanted to wash off the dirt and grime coating her fingers and toes, the slickness of them bothering her tonight. The Antari did as she asked and lay her down carefully onto the edge of the tub.

“Good?” he asked her, concern masking his gaze.

Lila nodded.

Kell reached over and then, behind her to start the tap and the mere closeness of him, along with the scent of flowers churned a longing deep within her core. Her body stiffened and as if sensing that, his lips slightly quirked up on the sides. However, he didn’t say a word as he carefully lifted her swollen ankle and placed it in the hot water-the temperature having a soothing effect on her ailment. The pleasure of that made her inch her head back and sigh.

When she opened her eyes, Lila found the copper-haired male staring down at her, a hint of mischief in his features as if he could tell just what she was thinking-and dear lord how she wanted him. But this STUPID fucking injury would stop her from getting any proper action anytime soon.

As if on cue, Kell bent down and lightly grazed her lips with his.

“Does it hurt too much?” His voice an alluring whisper.

“No. No I’m good,” she answered. He was just about to stand up when she tugged him down by his hand and pressed her lips fully against his. His elegant fingers cupped her jaw as he kissed her both tenderly, yet passionately at the same time. She pulled him closer and he tilted her chin up now, gaining more access to slide his tongue against Lila’s, drawing a whimper from deep within her.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless-her, more so. Kell brushed his fingers against her bottom lip.

“Kell…..” Her lust apparent in her tone.

“We can’t, love. Not for a few more days.”   
“We always have alternatives to sex,” she offered.

“Hmm. We’ll see,” was his only response.

She couldn’t hide her disappointment but Gods, she needed SOMETHING. Lila was huge on visual stimulation and she knew what would do for now. She loosened her grip on him and traced her eyes from his face, down his neck and all the way down the length of his body, lingering a little longer just below his waist.

Kell got the hint alright. With a sideway smirk, he stood up, his eyes never leaving hers and he started unbuttoning his iconic coat with infinite sides. He took his sweet time, appreciating the anticipation that was now taking over her face. When he reached the final button, he shrugged off the garment and let it pool around his feet. With only a smug-fitted black shirt, a pair of tight black pants and boxer-briefs, he prolonged the process as long as he could.

Moving his arm back, he tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling it up and off his body. The wind kissed his bare skin, goosebumps rose all over his arms-those which had nothing to do with the cold but more from his blood slowly pulling south. Kell’s nimble fingers moved to his belt buckle and he undid the clasp, along with undoing the button and unzipping his pants and sliding them down as if he had all the time in the world. He stepped out of them and hooked his thumbs onto the waistband of his underwear. Before he rid himself off his final piece of clothing, he studied Lila’s gait-she was sitting cross legged, pupils wide and eyes darkened. A healthy flush ran across her cheeks as she unconsciously bit into her bottom lip.

She had a tendency to do that and it was little things like those that kept Kell’s blood raging and his need for her amp up tremendously. He finally pushed down his boxers and the full length of his sprang out. He was not fully bare before her and the whole situation reeled his mind back to the day they had first met and Lila and she created a clone of him and made him strip. He was sure the real deal was infinitely better.

Lila’s gaze was fixed on his hardened length and as she licked her lips, he grinned down at her.

“My eyes are up here, love,” he jabbed at her, laughing as she disorientedly looked up and tried to scathe a glare on him. It wasn’t very effective in her current state.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he declared.

“What?!” Squeaked-yes, the great Delilah Bard actually squeaked out.

He arced an eyebrow at her, and with a lopsided smile, he walked into the glass shower and turned on the water.

Lila’s eyes were pinned on him, her sight raking through every inch of his skin as he walked into the shower. Steam started to float up around him as water cascaded down the Antari’s lean-cut frame, trickles of it running down the divots of his chiseled stomach, the panes of his chest and his carved biceps. His long, muscular legs edged forward as he tilted his head back, eyes closed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. With all of it brushed back, when he looked across the bathroom to Lila, she could see his one black eye too-a feature she always found endearing.

Without tearing his gaze, he moved his right hand down his body and wrapped his fingers along his cock, his thumb brushing over the tip at first, spreading the bead of pre-cum that came through and then proceeded to start stroking it. A crease formed between his brows, but he maintained his gait as he kept rubbing himself-slow at first and then gradually increasing the pace.

All the while, Lila stared diligently, wetness pooling between her legs as she gripped the edge of the tub so tight that her knuckles were white. She noticed a piece of copper hair that fell back over his forehead and had a strong hunger to brush it back-to let her fingers explore all over his body, to be wrapped around him and to have him move between her legs.

“Fuck…” he grunted, an urgency building up in his motions. His mouth was parted, his jaw hardened and the dips between his brows sharp. One of his forearms was braced against the tiled wall of the shower, his knuckle fisted.

“Gosh, Lila..” Kell groaned, his voice deep and masculine and that on its own made her let out a whimper of need.

He moved his arm back and forth along his sheath, and just before he was about to cum, he threw his head back entirely, eyes shut close and mouth wide open. His ass flexed as his hips jerked forward, milking out his orgasm as he let out another loud growl.

He rested his head against the forearm still placed on the wall, panting to catch his breath. After calming down, he looked up and smirked at her yet again.

“Satisfied, love?”

“You’re such a fucking tease, Kell.” She scoffed, but it didn’t have the effect she was going for.

“Don’t worry darling, I’m going to make you come next.”

 

**_[Link on Tumblr](https://runesandfaes.tumblr.com/post/169116308873/tease) _ **


End file.
